Kenshin (Oneshot)
by Wild Caedus
Summary: Trailer/Prologo. Luego de un incidente en la mansión Takagi, Takashi se aleja de su grupo y se une a un grupo de espadachines que asesinan en nombre de la paz. Muchos años después, el desea vivir en paz, junto a la gente que esta a su lado. Crossover entre HOTD/Golden Time/DRRR! NoHarem (porque ya hay demasiado)


Highschool Of The Dead no me pertenece, al igual que los demás personajes presentados aquí, son de propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

HOTD Kenshin

MUSICA DE FONDO: Niji de Shinku Horou (el Ending 28 de Naruto Shippuden)

 _Uno a uno, cada soldado rebelde caía. Desangrados, algunos le faltaba un miembro del cuerpo, otros eran partidos casi por la mitad. Un rápido movimiento de una espada, termino por cortar a un hombre, desde su estómago hasta su garganta._

 _Otro se le enfrento, con valentía y rabia. El joven le hizo pensar que la presión de su espada había cedido y rápidamente, corto su cuello. Morir desangrado, una muerte lenta, una muerte horrible. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos sabían las consecuencias de rebelarse contra la Federación De Reinos Unidos._

" _Los hombre encontraran la verdadera libertad cuando mueran, pues hasta en la vida también se niega la libertad" recordó el joven cierto filosofo de los últimos tiempos._

 _La sangre se derramaba por todos lados, ella manchaba sus ropas de color negro oscuro, como la mismísima noche. El sonido de un cuervo se hizo presente en aquella noche en Berlin. Una noche iluminada por el fuego del incendio de una base rebelde. El joven allí parado miraba con indiferencia la masacre allí, labrada por sus manos. Parecía tener unos 19 años, sus cabellos castaño oscuro danzo por la suave brisa de invierno, mientras que sus ojos tenían en su mirada puesta a la luna. De repente, la luna desapareció para dejar paso a la lluvia, que limpiaba la sangre en ropa y su arma, la cual era una Katana Japonesa._

 _\- Ahora lo entiendo… todo lo que hice… lo que soñé era inútil… de una u de otra forma terminaría asi.- dijo casi en un susurro._

" _No apartes la mirada de la muerte, mírala de frente. Y nunca olvides a los mataste, porque ellos nunca se olvidaran de ti" Penso, mientras miraba los cadáveres frescos. Esa frase, todavía estaba en su memoria, recordatorio y enseñanza de un compañero de armas._

 _Y mientras sus lágrimas iban bajando por sus mejillas junto con la lluvia, un hombre encapuchado se acercó a él._

 _\- ¿Listo para irnos..._

-¡Kenshin! Pero las personas me conocen mejor como… ¡Hitokiri Battousai!.- dijo el hombre disfrazado como el joven espadachín de antes, mientras hacia una mueca cómica de furia y enojo.

La gente de allí se reía a carcajadas, pues esta "Obra de teatro" basada en hechos reales, era más una parodia que algo serio (N/A: Algo tipo el principio del segundo live action de Rurouni Kenshin)

Al terminar, todos los presentes salieron a sus respectivos hogares. Allí, un curioso grupo de 3 personas iba caminando hacia su hogar, liderados por un joven de unos 20 años que caminaba con una sonrisa. Estaba vestido con un Kimono y bufanda roja para hombres en la parte superior de su torso. Llevaba un Hakama blanco en sus piernas, y una espada a su derecha. Extrañamente, parecía un samurái de la vieja época. Su cabello castaño, el cual llevaba hasta la nuca, ondeaba en la suave brisa de la isla.

\- Esta obra me dejo en ridículo.- dijo el joven.

-Si.- dijo una joven de 15 años. Sus ojos y su cabello eran castaños. Ella llevaba una sudadera verde con capucha y orejas de gato, con falda amarilla, su cabello era corto.

\- Nee Nee, Takashi.- dijo la hermana gemela de la otra joven, la cual llevaba los colores invertidos de la ropa de su hermana: falda verde y sudadera amarilla con oreja caída de perro, llevaba anteojos y el pelo en una trenza. Ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.- ¿Es verdad que mataste mucha gente en el pasado?.

Esto hizo que el llamado Takashi, se detuviera en seco, recordando cada rostro de los que murieron por sus manos.

\- Si.- contesto en total seriedad.- A pesar de que luche por ideales como la paz y la justicia, por ideales nobles… no fui más que un asesino. Un asesino que tendría que haber muerto.- Él se giró a las jóvenes con una sonrisa.- Pero entonces, la vida me dio otra oportunidad de vivir para ayudar a la gente y redimirme de mis pecados. Por eso porto esta espada sin filo.- dijo, mientras mantenía la palma de su mano en la espada. Ambas jovencitas sonrieron felices, tomándolo una de cada brazo.

\- Eres una buena persona, Takashi.- dijo la joven de lentes, de manera exaltada.- Nee Nee, ¿te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia?

\- ¿Puedes?.- dijo la otra joven de manera tranquila y con una sonrisa.

\- No hace falta, Kururi, Mairu. Porque ya somos familia.- luego de decir eso, el entro a la vivienda grande, la cual era suya.

\- Llegan tarde.- dijo una joven, también de 15 años, con ojos azul oscuro y cabello rubio, llevando un traje de lolita gotica.- ¡Hace más de 30 minutos que te estábamos esperando!

\- Lo siento, Suzuka. No quedamos mirando esa obra de teatro que me representaba.- dijo Takashi, a su amiga, la cual abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de allí. No quería hablar de los hechos ocurridos de cuando Komuro era un soldado de la "Federación de Reinos Unidos", antiguamente conocida como Organización de las Naciones Unidas.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo?.- dijo un hombre alto, de cabellos ligeramente castaños y ojos grises. Llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas, sobre ello un delantal.- Me dijeron que era producida por el grupo "Actores de la Isla Ember".

\- Cuatro palabras: Me-Dejo-En-Ridículo, Egor.

\- Pensé que no te importaba tu reputación de asesino.- dijo la joven llamada Suzuka. Esto hizo que el castaño suspirara.

\- No es que me importe.- dijo, mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala.- Por mí, que se le quede el diablo ese nombre. Pero…- el prefirió cambiar de tema, pues tenía sentimientos encontrados, acerca de ello.- ¿Y Oldrin?

\- En el patio- ¡Espera...!

Pero el castaño no le hizo caso. En cambio, siguió adelante con una gran sonrisa, una gran sonrisa pervertida.

\- ¡Oldrin!.- llamo animadamente el joven Komuro.

\- Al fin llegaste, ¿Me podrías dar una mano con esto?.- dijo una joven de cabellos rubio y ojos verdes con un traje, muy revelador que asemejaba a uno de torero con una diadema y el pelo en cola de cabello, la cual se ocupaba de poner la ropa al aire para ser secada.

\- ¿Qué tal si te doy una mano… pero en el trasero?.- De repente, ella sintió como una mano le acariciaba el trasero. Ella se sonrojo, para dar media vuelta y propinarle un golpe a su amigo, el cual nunca llego, pues él había saltado. El aterrizo sobre el piso, para terminar de resbalarse cayendo, hacia atrás, golpeando con su nuca, el borde de un contenedor de agua, hecho de madera. Acto seguido, el contenedor derramo su contenido sobre el joven.

Ella se acercó con un aura demoniaca, lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a propinarle abofeteadas.

\- ¡DEJA-DE- MANOSEARME-PERVERTIDO!

\- ¿A tan temprana hora se comienzan a pelear estos?.- dijo un rubio de ojos azul marino, el cual llevaba un hakama blanco con zapatos de peleas, la parte baja del torso estaba cubierta de vendas. Llevaba muñequeras y una bandana roja en su cabeza. Era uno de los mejores amigos de Takashi, Morita Furuya.

\- No están temprano que digamos. Son casi las 12 del mediodía. Estúpido.- dijo de manera muy tsundere la joven Suzuka.

El joven rubio suspiro, esto ya no era como cuando eran más jóvenes.

* * *

\- Señor, tengo noticias.- dijo un joven soldado, haciendo el clásico saludo militar.

\- Adelante.- dijo el hombre de uniforme militar, en el cual se podía ver que en su hombro habían estrellas que señalaban su alto rango militar. Su cabello, su ojo derecho (ya que el izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche) y bigote era de color negro.

\- General, creo que hemos encontrado a uno de los espadas.- esto hizo que el general le prestara suma atención a ese joven soldado.

\- Siga.

\- Tenemos informes de que un joven que encaja con la descripción que usted dio, se ha visto por la isla de Hashima.

\- ¿Te refieres a "El"?

\- Ehh…- el soldado se puso nervioso por la mirada de su general y el recuerdo de ese joven.- Señor, creo… creo que sí. Creo que hemos encontrado al "Espada del Destello Dragón". Parece que él y otros se enfrentaron a unos mutados y a varios infectados recientemente.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas?.- El soldado le pasó una carpeta llena de fotos, papeles, textos, en los cuales se relata lo ocurrido hace unas semanas atrás.- Bien, puedes retirarte.- dijo con una sonrisa. Para cuando su subordinado salió, su sonrisa desapareció, para darle paso a un rostro de indiferencia, de frialdad hacia la foto de aquel joven.- Bueno, será mejor que te prepares Takashi… y espero que me digas donde esta Illyana.

* * *

Una joven encapuchada iba recorriendo las calles de una ciudad que, parecía, de mala muerte. Prostitutas, ladrones, asesinos, caza recompensas y más había en esa ciudad. Pero ella no tenía miedo.

Sus manos iban apoyadas en el mango de sus espadas, descubriéndolas para dar a entender que iba armada. Entro a un edificio en ruinas, bajo las escaleras hasta la parte del mantenimiento. Allí, busco una puerta escondida, que daba a un pasadizo secreto, el cual cruzo, llevándola por un sendero oscuro subterráneo.

Se encontró con otra puerta más normal, pero de metal, la cual golpeo como si hiciera una tonada de una canción. De la parte de adentro se abrió, iluminando el lugar, para volver a cerrarse.

Enfrente de ella, había una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos. La joven se quitó la capucha y la túnica, para mostrar un traje de colegiala de color negro y rojo. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su cabello oscuro. Parecía tener unos 15 años.

\- Tengo noticias.- dijo aquella joven de manera fría.

\- Bien, vamos con tu padre.- dijo la mujer de la misma forma que su hija. Ambas se encontraron con un hombre en una armadura blanca, con una katana de ese mismo color. Aquel hombre tenía la piel un poco bronceada, su cabellos era oscuro y sus ojos castaños oscuros.

\- Padre Madre, tengo noticias sobre mi hermano mayor. Parece que lo han encontrado.- dijo ahora con un tono de preocupación. La mujer ablando su mirada, al recordar a su hijo.

\- A Takashi lo van a buscar y lo van a intentar matar.- dijo el hombre.- El habia jugado con fuego, y ahora ese fuego lo va a quemar.- el hombre parecía muy preocupado, tanto así, que sujetaba el mango de su espada con fuerza.

\- Akihiko, ¿Qué haremos?.- pregunto la mujer con una expresión de preocupación, digna de una madre.

\- Padre…- menciono la joven de la misma forma que su madre.

\- Sacrificaremos nuestro anonimato. Solo eso, iremos a Hashima y esperaremos el momento.- el hombre pensó rápido un plan. Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido con su hijo durante los últimos tiempos.- ¿Y Kouko?.- pregunto por su otra hija, a su esposa.

\- Mis informantes dijeron que ella también está en Hashima junto con el grupo de los Takagi e Hisashi Igoh y que se acaba de encontrar con un conocido, un tal Tada Banri. Este joven trabaja en el puesto de Sushi Ruso de Simon y vive con sus amigos.

\- Bien, prepárense para el viaje, yo iré a arreglar algunos asuntos, para el barco.

* * *

 _El único color que veía era el carmesí, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, su cuerpo estaba inyectado de adrenalina. Un solo pensamiento habitaba su mente: Matar._

 _Esos pobres niños habían sido tirados a esos infectados, y a nadie le importaba a excepción de él. El, el que le había dado de comer. El, que los proteja. El, el que los acobijaba a los más pequeños._

 _Luego de asesinar a sangre fría a todos los que estaba con Shido. Se acercó a él, no para matarlo, él no lo mataría._

 _Con un simple movimiento, sus piernas y brazos habían sido desprendidos de su cuerpo. Los llantos y los gritos de él, inundaban la noche. Su clemencia, su misericordia, pedía a gritos ello._

 _Acto seguido, se alejó para observar cómo era devorado por unos infectados._

 _Luego apareció en la mansión Takagi, con los civiles que habían justificado la muerte de los niños. A ellos, a todos ellos los asesino. No importaba nada, solo asesinaba a aquellos que apoyaron a Shido._

 _\- ¡TAKASHI!.- dijo la voz de una joven que parecía tener 20 años, el cabello castaño claro, casi pareciendo un anaranjado y los ojos de color dorados._

 _Él se intentó acercar a ella, pero la joven retrocedió, asustada. El joven castaño comenzó a llorar, hasta que la oscuridad lo consumió._

Takashi Komuro despertó en la casa/dojo que le pertenecía, en la isla mashima. Comenzó a llorar por ese sueño que tenía. Habían pasado varios años y aún seguía roto por lo que había sucedido. Se secó las lágrimas.

De todos esos niños, solo había salvado a 2: Kururi y Mairu. A ellas las protegía con su vida, ahora ellas eran su familia. Por su mente, paso la imagen de sus hermanas, Orihime y Kouko, ¿Acaso estarán vivas? ¿Y papa y mama? ¿Estarán bien?

Él se levantó de la cama para tomar un vaso de agua. Al volver, se encontró con las mencionadas durmiendo en el sofá, le recordaba a las veces que se dormía con su hermana viendo la TV. Con una sonrisa, tomo una manta y la puso sobre ellas, para que no pasaran frio.

* * *

\- ¡Polizonte!.- grito un marinero, el cual perseguía a un niño. Hace exactamente una hora que habían llegado a la isla de Hashima, y habían viajado con un pasajero desconocido para ellos.

El niño tenía el cabello y los ojos negros.

El paso por enfrente de un bar, donde había una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que hablaba con el cantinero, con un acento ruso.

Al final, parecía que Hashima era una isla donde todos los caminos convergen.

…

…

…

Al fin terminado, cocinado y bien calentito, viene este tráiler para demostrar un posible futuro después de lo sucedido en la mansión Takagi y como los Infectados se fueron al carajo gracias a … (redoble de tambores)…

…

¡EL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL!

… OKNO

Este fanfic seria con una historia a lo Rurouni Kenshin. Pero pensado en base a Highschool Of The Dead y un futuro post-mansion Takagi, en donde los Infectados han casi desaparecido por el mismo hecho simple que le ocurre a los cadáveres: La Descomposición por calor en el verano y la congelación en el invierno.

Por supuesto, habrá algún que otro Infectado rondando por allí. Pero será más adelante.

¿Crossover? Sip, HOTD/Golden Time/ DRRR! Con algun que otro personaje de otro anime/comic.

¿Hashima? Es como la real, pero un poco más grande y mas verde.

Este Trailer, junto con el de Persona Unlimited serán puestos a votación, aquel que tenga más favoritos y seguidores, será el que hare.

¿Euro-Viaje? Avanza lento, después del capítulo que viene, será masomenos como en la película.

Ahora déjenme estudiar y escribir, ¡BYE BYE!

…

…

…

¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

(Aquí viene la publicidad engañosa)

¿Han usado la APP de fanfiction en sus celulares?

OKNO

¡NOS VEMOS!

…

…

…

Despejen la zona, repito despejen la zona

…

…

..


End file.
